i'd come for you
by god apollo
Summary: where an unlikely hero comes and saves the day./hanna&darren  unsure if it will be a one-shot or two-shot.


**Darren&Hanna**

* * *

><p>Hanna silently walked through the practically-empty streets of Rosewood on a lonely February night. She pulled her jacket tighter against herself, protecting her body from the cold wind biting at her cheeks. She knew how thoughtless it was to be walking by herself, at night, in Rosewood, with all the recent events that have happened. Not to mention "A" could be lurking out there somewhere, waiting to make her (or his) next move.<p>

Hanna missed the days when she didn't have a care in the world. When the only things she had to worry about was when she would get to see Sean or what to wear. How naïve she was then. But the past is only just that, the past. She couldn't bend time to her will, to bring things back to normal.

As she continued to trudge along to her street, she heard footsteps behind her. She instantly turned around to see who she was up against. She pulled out a Swiss army knife and held it in front of her. If there was one thing she was had learned in this past year, it was to never be weaponless and to _always _be prepared for an attack.

But, of course, no one was behind her. She bit her lip and told herself it was probably her just being paranoid. _Come on, Hanna, only a few more blocks, _she told herself.

Before she could even continue to move, someone covered her mouth and nose and roughly pulled her against them. Her scream was muffled by the leather glove that the person was wearing. She weakly tried to wriggle out of her captors embrace, but they were strong; much stronger than her. She couldn't even move enough to see who was attacking her.

She couldn't breathe, she pawed at their hand. That seemed to make them angrier and, with their other hand, they hit her temple until she began to see spots blackening her vision.

They pulled out a knife and stuck it at her neck. She gasped, she was going to die. She was going to die because of her own stupidity. She felt tears begin to prick her eyes, but didn't fight them anymore. The knife bit into her neck, just enough to break the skin-but not enough to bring any real damage. The knife stung and she felt a huge wave of nausea go through the pit of her stomach. She felt a beating in her head, the same kind she felt when she had a huge hangover.

They dug the knife deeper into her skin, until she let out another muffled scream from the pain. She prayed to God her captor wouldn't make her suffer; to, at the very least, make her death as painless as possible, but she could tell that she might not be so lucky.

Numbness began to sweep in her. _Please_, she silently begged, _please just end this now_. But it was when she said that, that they pulled the knife away from her and let go of her completely. Hanna instantly dropped to the asphalt, too weak to do anything else. A vague part in her brain told her to look to see the culprit, but she couldn't bring herself to even open her eyes.

"Who's there?" A deep, male voice called out. Hanna remained on the ground, not caring how she appeared. She heard footsteps drawing near her. "Hanna?" The voice was familiar, and she felt a hand hesitantly touch her arm. Finally she heard a gasp, "Hanna, what the hell happened?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find crystal green ones staring at her with shock. It was then that she recognized the man, Darren Wilden.

"Attacked," Was all she could manage as she felt arms wrap under her, cradling her, while her arms and legs loosely swinging below her. Within seconds, she slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>The first thing Hanna took notice to when she came to, was the sound of a water running. She groggily opened her eyes and cautiously lifted her head. She felt like hammers were rhythmically beating at her temple. She was lying on a couch and she appeared to be in someone's living room, but she didn't recognize whose it was.<p>

"Oh good, you're awake." She heard someone say from behind her. Detective Wilden came into view holding a glass of water. He crouched in front of her, gently touching her neck, where there was a big bandage tightly wrapped on her wounds. She realized that this whole situation was completely out of place, considering this was the jackass who played with her and her mother and is trying to take down her friends. But she didn't question it yet, since he was helping her.

"The cut wasn't deep enough to need stitches, so I just handled your injuries myself." He said, taking his hand away and handing her the glass.

"Thanks," she murmured, her voice was raspy. She took a sip, but it hurt to swallow so she set the glass down on the floor next to her.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, deep in thought, until Hanna finally spoke up. "Why are you doing this?"

Darren's eyebrows shot up and he narrowed his eyes, "I'm not the big bad monster you think I am, Hanna."

"Right, you're just the man who messed with my mom and is trying to send me and my friends to jail, nothing wrong with that at all." She was surprised she had enough energy to muster up that whole sentence, but when Hanna Marin was angry, she let it all out.

"Look, Hanna, I'm sorry. But believe it or not, I do actually care about you." He quickly got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Some people do things without thinking about the consequences and regret their choices later; does that make them all monsters?" He added, before walking away

* * *

><p><em><strong>This sucks major monkey-behind, but I had to post it. i'm not sure if I will continue.<strong>  
><em>


End file.
